User blog:GalactaK/Kotal Kahn vs Tanya
Kotal Kahn vs Tanya is the second battle in the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Tournament. Shao Kahn's Thoughts What?! The edenian rebel going up against my clown of a replacement? I do not know whether to laugh or kill you! Either way, one of these two traitors will die. Choose your destiny! Fight A firebolt spiralled upwards as Kotal Kahn entered the Kove. Seeing Tanya cartwheeling her way towards him, he called out 'Hold, Edenian!', and bathed himself in sunlight. Tanya did so, lifting one leg above her head, before replying 'You know my heritage, but do not honour it.' Kotal allowed the rays around him to dissipate stating 'Edenians are my subjects.' Both of them got into kombat stances at this. Shao Kahn: ROUND 1! FIGHT! Kotal Kahn ran forward, punching Tanya backwards. She retaliated by kicking Kotal twice, sending him backwards, and performing a surging blast technique, briefly igniting Outworld's Kahn, before throwing him to the ground. Tanya then grabbed Kotal by the ankles, and threw him over her shoulder. Before she could perform another attack, Kotal got back up, using his macuahuitl to throw her upwards, and summoned a ray of sunlight, inflicting damage on Tanya. he then walked into the beam, and regained health before getting a human cannon drill from Tanya that sent him flying backwards. When Kotal Kahn got back up, Tanya was flying towards him in a human cannon drill. he blocked thin before punching her twice. He then slammed his macuahuitl into Tanya shoulder and sawed at it before kicking her backwards. Tanya got back up and punched Kotal twice, before somersaulting and kicking Kotal. She then kicked him back down onto the ground and jumped up to perform another attack. Kotal got up, caught her mid-jump, and slammed her back down onto the ground with heavy force. He then picked her up by the face and threw her behind him, delivering a double-fisted slam directly afterwards, and then picked her up, calling down a beam of sunlight that burnt her, before throwing her away again. Tanya leapt back up, in time to get another uppercut from the macuahuitl and kicked away. She smiled after this and fired a fiery haze around herself, rendering her self invisible. She performed several indistinguishable attacks on Kotal, before kicking him away. She then threw a tonfa at him, slicing him. She then ran over to Kotal, slashing him with her tonfas, and then performing a tonfa slash and a tonfa push, only to be slammed away by a very angry Kotal, who ran over and delivered a series of punches, and one kick before slamming his macuahuitl into her shoulder, sawing away, ripping it out and punching her onto the floor. He then spun his macuahuitl around, before slamming it into the floor, throwing Tanya down for the count. Biding his time, Kotal slammed his fist against his chest, commenting 'Your sacrifice honours me.' as he walked backwards. Shortly afterwards, Tanya got back up. Shao Kahn: ROUND 2! FIGHT! Kotal Kahn ran forwards, slamming his macuahuitl down onto Tanya, throwing the Edenian rebel backwards. She quickly got back up in time to receive a punch. Once this happened, she got up, only to get thrown back down by Kotal Kahn sweeping his macuahuitl across the floor. This seemed to repeat itself until Tanya performed a low kick, tripping Kotal up and sending him crashing down onto the floor. She then fired a fireball once he got back up, before performing a human cannon drill which Kotal blocked, grabbing her and throwing her behind him. Tanya got up to get punched several times more, and then get sliced upwards by Kotal's macuahuitl of doom. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Kotal grabbed her, and threw her behind him once again, dealing massive damage. Tanya got back up, and kicked Kotal in the leg. She then punched him several times, and the dashed upwards, before landing back down on Kotal. Once he got up, she fired a fireball, performed a human cannon drill, and then slammed her naginata down onto the ground, throwing Kotal onto the ground and allowing her to stand on the non-bladed tip. She then kicked Kotal with both legs while atop the naginata, before slamming on his head as she landed back down on the ground. Tanya then leapt up and performed a dive kick, after which she did a somersault, hitting Kotal in the back of the head with her heel, breaking his skull. She then grabbed the groaning Kotal's head and leapt over him, snapping his neck in two. When she turned around, she leapt onto his shoulders, holding his neck with her legs, before performing a frankensteiner throw that shattered Kotal's neck completely. Kotal got up, groaning in agony from the experience to get slammed down by Tanya. Current Timeline= Kotal got back up from the experience. It was an experience he did not want to repeat. Tanya however, seemed to revel in the idea, and somersaulted towards Kotal, performing a flaming kick in the process. Kotal punched her out of the air, grabbing her and throwing her away, before bringing his macuahuitl down onto her back. She got up once again, in time to receive two punches, and an uppercut from the macuahuitl. Kotal then grabbed Tanya by the chest, allowing yellow energy to pulse through her, causing her agonising pain, and threw her away, ready to take more beating, which she received in the form of Kotal finally putting away his macuahuitl and getting out his sickles. Tanya leapt up, performing a fireball, with the sickles simply parrying it. Kotal then summoned a discus with a skull emblazoned on it. He then bathed it in sunlight and threw it at Tanya, throwing her down to the ground. She got up one final time, this time dizzy. Shao Kahn: FINISH HER! Kotal walked over to Tanya, drawing his tecpatl, and carved open Tanya's chest. He then thrust his fist through the screaming Tanya's ribcage, pulling out her heart. He held the heart high above his head as Tanya's corpse collapsed, and crushed it, allowing blood to pour onto his face and into his mouth, yelling his victory to the world. Shao Kahn: KOTAL KAHN WINS! FATALITY! |-|Original Timeline=Kotal got back up from the experience. It was an experience he did not want to repeat. Tanya however, seemed to revel in the idea, and somersaulted towards Kotal, performing a flaming kick in the process. Kotal punched her out of the air, grabbing her and throwing her away, before bringing his macuahuitl down onto her back. She got up once again, in time to receive two punches, and an uppercut from the macuahuitl. Staggering backwards, she fired a fireball, hitting Kotal and throwing him backwards to receive more punishment. This was something she gladly gave him, leaping up and diving at Kotal, tonfas outstretched, slashing Kotal, and allowing him to stagger backwards. She then kicked him twice, leapt onto Kotal's shoulders, wrapped her legs round his neck, and rotated 180 degrees before jumping off to hear Shao Kahn's judgement. Shao Kahn:FINISH HIM! Tanya grabbed Kotal's leg, and ripped out his thighbone, before stabbing it into his neck. Kotal then coughed a few times, before falling down to the ground, dead. Shao Kahn: TANYA WINS! FATALITY Category:Blog posts Category:GalactaK